


【Solus/Snake】【生活很美好。Life is beautiful. (La vie est belle.)】下篇

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Category: Solus/Snake - Fandom
Genre: M/M, solalnuno - Freeform, 索妞 - Freeform, 索蛇, 索雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker





	【Solus/Snake】【生活很美好。Life is beautiful. (La vie est belle.)】下篇

【Solal/Nuno】【生活很美好。Life is beautiful. (La vie est belle.)】下篇  
#solalnuno #索妞 #索雷 #索蛇 #Solus/Snake

Solus在铁笼边尴尬地坐了一个来小时，才又看到蛇。

娇小的蛇活力十足，哼着歌去整理了他的家，甚至把家里地板都打扫干净了。他热情洋溢地拽着璀璨之城伊甸园的市长Solus到自己的小窝里，仿佛一个好客的主人，如果他的客人不是带着个炸弹颈圈的话。

“我…我以为你住在树上。” Solus十分无奈，环顾了一下堆满了花草精心布置的小房间，还有中间一张大床，结结巴巴地说。

“嗯？哼哈哈，难道我也要在树上做爱吗？” 蛇很直白地回答，他的双臂和一条腿已经攀上了Solus。

Solus看他垫着一只脚努力够着自己索吻的模样，突然觉得有点好笑，但他还是温柔地伸了手揽住对方后腰，并低下头亲吻了蛇。

蛇的吻技非常好，这归功于他前端分叉的舌头。像只蜥蜴，Solus不合时宜地想。然后他更不合时宜地想到这样的舌头舔上自己的阴茎会是什么感觉。Solus觉得自己下体开始涨大了，不不不，他怎么会对这种家伙有兴趣。

两人接吻的时候，蛇已经把自己的小马甲甩到一边，并且伸手去剥Solus的衣服。市长的衣服太过繁复，蛇胡乱抓拉了一会儿，只把对方的外套脱了下来。

蛇放弃了。

他转而去解对方的皮带。

Solus一瞬间甚至觉得蛇有点可爱，还是说他在房间里撒了什么催情的香水？他揽着上半身光溜溜的蛇，注意到对方既没有腋毛，也没有锁骨。所以他真是蛇变得吗？Solus继续不合时宜地想，那蛇会生蛋吗？

蛇拉着Solus的衣领，自己往后靠到床上，用手肘撑着身体。Solus随着蛇的动作趴跪到了蛇的床上。蛇又吻上Solus，直到两人都气喘吁吁的时候才松开，然后蛇用膝盖蹭了蹭对方的胯下。

Solus才注意到对方已经不知道什么时候把自己裤子踢掉了，浑身上下都光溜溜的，小麦色的皮肤闪着健康的光泽，非常性感。蛇注意到了对方上下打量的目光，于是毫不介意地顶了顶胯，把自己更好地展示给对方，然后他盯住Solus，等待着他后续的动作。

看着蛇亮晶晶的眼睛一脸期待的模样，Solus认命地去解自己裤子。刚才缠绵的一吻已经足够他兴奋，他甚至产生了一种自己在这场性事上会占主动权的错觉。

蛇才等不及Solus把裤子全褪了，他在Solus扯皮带的时候就勾上了对方脖子，腿也缠了上去。然后他更用力地吻住了对方。

很好。

Solus被身下的蛇突然扳倒在床的时候无奈地想。他的裤子才褪了一半——就是那种即使推开蛇逃跑都会被自己裤子绊倒那种，缠在自己身上的家伙就一个扭腰调换了两人的位置。Solus任由自己陷在床垫，他真认命了。

蛇的快乐洋溢在空气里，他沾沾口水，然后用手指掐了掐对方暴露在空气里的阴茎。Solus倒吸一口凉气。“哼哼，不坏嘛，完全不需要我担心。” 你本来在担心什么，Solus有点生气地想。

蛇发出嘶嘶的笑声，骑在Solus大腿上，开始揉弄起来他的阴茎。两人肌肤相接，Solus能感觉到对方高热的体温。

以及湿乎乎的，流到他大腿上的液体。

“啧。” 蛇的表情似乎带着一点懊恼，于是停下了抚弄Solus的动作，抓住自己的阴茎开始撸动，并用另一只手去扩张自己的后穴，发出汩汩的水声。Solus半张着口，对跨上的淫靡景象有些震惊。蛇显然也看到了，他居高临下地盯着Solus，又笑了出来，并且用膝盖在床上往前蹭了两步。

Solus这样能清晰地看到对方手指抽插后穴的模样了，粉嫩的软肉随着动作被不断带出又推入，大量的淫液随之滴下，落在Solus小腹上，“嗯？喜欢吗？哼哈哈。” 蛇自渎的动作更卖力了些，他的皮肤有些泛红。蛇甚至不知羞耻地用手指扩开穴口，将蠕动着的细窄甬道展示给身下的男人看了看。

蛇的身体深处。Solus心跳得超快，他很想充满绅士风度地表达喜欢，但他口干舌燥，全身的血都要涌到下体了。

事实上，他只是呆呆地盯着对方下体的入口，看着蛇毫不费力地用身体吞入三根手指——先没入根部，又抽动出来，随着肠肉的翻出而带出亮晶晶的液体。伴随着蛇大声的呻吟，Solus从没感觉自己这么硬过，他用手抚上了蛇的腰。

蛇很快就射了，精液落在市长大人昂贵的上衣上，但他后穴里的手依然没停止抽动，然后他又用后面高潮了一次。

这不在Solus的认知范围内，但他真切地感受到一股热流喷在了他鼠蹊，而身上的蛇也瘫软了下来，呼呼地喘息着，似乎还在享受着高潮的余韵。

Solus的手慢慢滑到蛇的屁股上，用手指去摸索蛇的小洞。

真是柔软又炙热的地方，而且还微微张着口，往外溢着更多体液。Solus手指在褶皱上稍稍打转，就轻易地滑入到内部。

蛇的穴口一下就咬住入侵的手指，肠肉也热情地绞上来，Solus听到蛇吃吃的笑声，他扶住蛇的腰，又加入一根手指往更深的地方摸索。老天，他可真湿。蛇的体内热且滑腻，但弹性非常好，Solus感受着对方肠壁的压迫，他现在太想操进蛇的身体了。

他按压着蛇前列腺的位置，身上的蛇又充满活力地开始叫床，并且开始扭动着屁股管他索取更多。

于是Solus坏心的拔出了手指。

蛇显然超级不满，他哼哼几声，直起身，然后对着Solus勃起的阴茎坐了下去。

Solus脑子早就不转了，他看着蛇扭动着腰肢，在自己身上卖力地上下律动，身上的薄汗亮晶晶的。而他每一下都能撞到蛇炙热的深处，老天，这真要命，他想。

蛇的甬道紧紧吸着他的阴茎，甚至在坐起的时候，都会带出一小段软软的肠肉，非常色情。

Solus调整了一下坐姿，现在他能更好地看到两人交合的部位。蛇看到他着迷的神情，笑着趴下来搂住对方的头部，然后加快了抽动的速度。Solus感觉自己要被这小妖精吸死了，他抱住蛇的腰，轻轻啃咬起对方的脖颈和肩膀。这是他以前讨好爱人的方法，现在他希望蛇能喜欢。

蛇嗤笑出声，也许是怕痒，但他也主动亲吻起Solus。他依然用力地用屁股操着身下的男人，然后他拉着男人的手，抚上自己的胸口。

蛇的乳头已经立起来了。Solus用手指玩弄着这硬硬的小点，并大力吸吮着蛇的舌头。这给蛇造成了一种对方在吸他胸口的错觉，他后穴忍不住地加紧，同时感觉Solus的动作停滞了一下。Damn，他听对方小声骂了一句。

“别告诉我你不喜欢。” 蛇垂着眼睛似笑非笑看着Solus，继续随着律动而呻吟。Solus发表不出什么意见，他看了一眼蛇充满欲望的金色眸子，更用力地捏扯着对方胸口，然后用舌头替代了手指。

蛇发出了一声满意的叹息，他抱着怀里卖力舔咬的Solus，甚至激发了些微的母性。蛇思考了一秒钟，调整了一下自己坐下的姿势，让男人可以进入他体内的另一个入口，他的生殖腔。

Solus感觉自己顶到了一个很有韧性的环口，这再次超越了他的认知。他迷迷糊糊地想，这一定是天堂了。天啊，那里是多么紧窄而滚烫，而蛇却一脸满足地努力坐下去，让他能够深入。

Solus顶开了蛇小小的生殖腔。那里没怎么被开发过，非常光滑柔嫩，入口的部分挤压吸吮着他的龟头，Solus立即再次出现眼前发白即将升天的错觉。

然后他听见蛇类似呜咽的呻吟。显然，对方也被灭顶的快感席卷，并分泌了大量了淫液包裹住Solus的阴茎。Solus挺着下身，配合着蛇的扭动，一下下撞击对方最为敏感的内部。

蛇尖叫着高潮了。

他先射了出来，后穴绞紧了Solus，整只蛇都僵住了。Solus感到对方痉挛的肠壁挤压着自己，他大口喘着气，然后感觉滚烫的体液浇在自己阴茎上。

他继续咬着牙抽动着，蛇已经瘫软了，随着他的动作挂在他身上，勉强哼哼着。蛇的高潮余韵很绵长，他眯着眼享受着。而Solus抱紧了蛇，狠狠地顶撞着蛇的生殖腔，他也要高潮了。

蛇彻底被操开了，他非常满足，他勾着Solus再次献上自己的热吻。对于男人射进他生殖腔的精液，哦老天，他能保证一滴都不会流出来的，这能让蛇更加充满活力。

他甚至快乐得想从床上蹦起来跳一场热舞来表达自己的欣喜，但他还是选择缠住男人，并给了他个响亮的亲吻，然后窝进对方怀里挑了个最舒服的姿势。

Solus不知道自己算不算是在床上好好满足了蛇，但他本人刚经历了最棒的一次性爱。

他心里长叹了一口气，搂起这只小蛇很快陷入沉睡。

第二天早上，蛇神清气爽地醒过来，感觉下身湿漉漉的，后穴依然又麻又痒。又到了发情期嘛，他漫不经心地想，同时晃醒了身边熟睡的Solus。

迷迷糊糊的Solus此时并不知道几个月后他要对着几枚蛇蛋开始再次履行一位父亲的职责。

生活还真美好呢，父亲。伊甸园的新市长莉莉丝接到Solus的信后再次翻了个白眼。

【End】


End file.
